Just How it is
by Chubby-King-Chocobo
Summary: AU. All you need is one person. One person to change your life forever. With a word, with a gester, with a smile.Eventually SasuNaruSasu, hints of ShikaTemari. Rated for vulgarity.
1. Chapter 1

**Just How it is**

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

I had to re-write this chapter because I wasn't getting any response...not even negative ones. So that made me kind of sad -sigh- . I really hope this one is better... TT.TT

Summery: Naruto is a nineteen years old who graduated from high school but not going to collage. Naruto finds himself struggling to survive in the streets of Japan, as well as struggling to find a point to his existence. With the help of a new found mentor, and a prick named Sasuke, he just might.

CAUTION: Foul language, bad grammar, OOC-ness ((even though I am trying not to)), adult themes, and an intolerably long author's note after the chapter to explain the thoughts behind the material in this segment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to god-like genius, Masashi Kishimoto. I am nothing but worm beneath his feet.

* * *

It was loud, so goddamn loud in that bar. What's with all this noise? Don't people know how to shut up? A nineteen years old boy, not yet legally a man, cradled his unruly blond head in his arms, head buzzing irritably from all the alcohol he consumed. 

Naruto had just finished off from work when his cell phone rang. A couple of old friends since junior high called asking if he wanted to hang out and drink, and not being one to refuse such an invitation, especially if liquor is involved, Naruto agreed. So there he was, two hours and six drinks later, after getting razzed and razzing back, feeling the full wrath of his binge.

The blonde's vision became impaired, coordination non-existent, hearing muffled, and head swimming with nothing comprehensively tangible. The rowdiness of the crowd around him just made it so much worse. His head felt like it was going to crack.

Got to love the after effects.

Through all the chaos, Naruto felt a strong hand on his shoulder, shaking it.

"Hey man," a brunette called out, getting no response from the blond. "Oi, Naruto!" he called louder, unaware he was disturbing the people around him. The brunette was also caught in his own alcoholic buzz. "You okay man? You look like shit." Naruto just growled shrugging the pestering hand off of him.

"Shit, maybe I shouldn't 'ave let you drink. You're fucking wasted, man!" the brunette slurred laughing, glancing at his friend's reeling face.

"Shut up, Kiba. Your making my headache worse," Naruto grumbled hotly, swatting the hand away as it found its way back to his shoulder. Kiba continued to laugh at his friend's misery.

"Are you sure it's okay to give Naruto beer? I mean, he's still underage," came the concerned voice of another companion, sitting two stools away from the said blond. The man sitting between him and the suffering Naruto shook his head in mild disapproval.

"Don't worry yourself over that, Chouji. Being technical is too troublesome, " the lazy man drawled scratching behind his erect ponytail. The chubby man nodding in understanding. "Besides, Naruto knows how to hold his alcohol."

Shikamaru warily eyed the half dozen empty mugs on the counter that littered around the drunk blond. 'But six rounds is over doing it, even for him...' he thought with a cringe, imagining the massive headache the blond was having at that moment. A strange thing about Naruto, it took a lot to get him drunk, but the punishment people usually gets hours after drinking came quickly to the blond. A mystery.

"Un, but he looks really out of it though..." Chouji persisted watching the blond sway dangerously in his seat.

"Let's dump him in the garbage bin!" Kiba suggested, laughing.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered taking another swing of his drink.

For the rest of the time, Kiba ranted off about the woes and miseries in his life. About how his older sister "accidentally threw in" a red sock with his white underwear, about how his older sister blacked mailed him into cleaning up the diarrhea of one of the pedigree dogs they are breeding (the Inuzuka family trade), and how he was trying to woo a mysterious pale girl named Hinata that he met at the park the other day.

"We---ll, I didn't exactly ask for her name, I just heard some old geezer call her that." Kiba admitted. His face would have glowed red if it wasn't for the fact his cheeks were already sanguine. "Maaan, I was too chicken-shit to even talk to her!"

"Grow a spine," Shikamaru mutter, Naruto whole heartily agreed.

* * *

"And, CUT!" A loud voice boomed throughout the park. 

"Good work, everyone!" an aged man with unruly, long, white, hair called out to his crew. Men and woman echoed his words, scrambling with camera and light sets, taking them too and fro, dissembling and packing them. The white haired producer and director smiled proudly at his diligent stage crew workers and turned to beam at his actors. Talented young men and women, how they _shine_ in front of the cameras, inflamed in passionate cries, angry tears, dramatic moments, and heart wrenching kisses! Especially that thespian genius, Uchiha Sasuke! How he makes to ladies fall!

Yes, actors! They will make his TV drama a success! Just like his novel Icha Icha Paradise!

"Gya-ha-ha-ha!" the perverted director laughed hysterically, frightening some of his crew members.

The new assistant makeup artists watched the director with a perplexed expression, hesitantly brushing long pink strands behind her ear. This was her first night on the job, and she already thought her boss was a nut case.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Jiraiya-sama is always acts like that," came a friendly, feminine voice.

"Ino-san!" the pink haired Sakura exclaimed, turning around to face her senior-in-trade. The older blond grinned, wrapping her arm around her assistant's shoulders.

"You'll get use to our director's odd behavior in no time. And I thought I told you to call me Ino-_chan_." Ino chastened amiably. The makeup supervisor suddenly pulled the pink haired girl down closer, almost into a headlock. Lightly painted lips curled in a sly smirk. "More importantly," she began in a slow, suggestive, voice, tickling Sakura's ear, "there he is." Sakura followed the direction of the pale blue eyes, until she landed on the raven haired, Uchiha Sasuke, the star of the drama. The assistant blushed.

"Aw, no need to be shy, kid." She teased, releasing her hold on Sakura. "Practically all of the female crew here joined because of Sasuke-kun." The female workers nearby blushed, ashamed at the truth of what Ino said, but gave no indication that they heard. "I, on the other hand, have been with Leaf Productions since I got my diploma as a makeup artist," Ino boasted.

Sakura fell in love with Sasuke when she first laid eyes on him at Todai, when she was studying medicine. The pink haired girl thought it must have been fate that the two went to the same collage, but most of all of the other girls probably thought so too, not that any of _that_ information was important. When Sakura heard that a talent scout from Konoha Productions begged and convinced the handsome Uchiha to join their project, Sakura quickly changed her major and dropped out of Tokyo University. Her parents cried.

From that day forward, Sakura vowed that with the power of her love, she would watch over Sasuke-kun and one day have him as her own.

"But I guess I wouldn't mind dating a younger man if he's as hot as Sasuke-kun," Ino added with a wink. The green eyed girl felt an odd sensation of competition raise at her superior's last words. "Now then," Ino said clapping Sakura on the back, "Back to work we go!"

Uchiha Sasuke slipped on his black, polyester jacket. Crew workers and fellow actors bowing politely to him, wishing him a good night, majority being of the opposite gender. Few young women in the distance did nothing but stand and watched him, giggling to one another as he spared them a glance. Sasuke assumed the women were just Extras that hung around until the end of the scene, just to meet him. Foolish woman. Finally one approached, the others looking scandalously at her. She wore a strapless tube-top that hung off her breasts, indecently short mini-skirt, and stiletto heels. The scantily dressed woman was also thin to the point were it she looked sickly. Humph. She probably couldn't even excite him.

"Hi," the young woman said, smiling sweetly. "You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" The woman clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward into his personal space, exposing her breasts to the apathetic Uchiha.

"Yeah," he curtly replied. 'As if you didn't already know,' the Uchiha accused silently.

"Waaah, lucky!" She squealed childishly, continuing with her false act. "My name is Asuka, want to come play with me?" Her wide dark blue eyes narrowed in a seductive way, baby pink lips twisted into a dangerous smile.

Sasuke smirked eyeing the predatoral female up and down. Bleached blond hair, dark tan skin, cosmetics heavily applied making her look like a reversed panda.

"How annoying, what makes you think I would waste my time on the likes of _you_?" He tilted his head, looking at her as if saying 'you are nothing but dirt under my feet.'

Asuka stiffened in fury, nostrils flared, as she held up her arm to slap him. Just as she was about to bring it down, another hand ensnared the skinny wrist from behind. The tanned woman violently twisted around to confront whoever dared intrude. Dark blue eyes widen a fraction, then narrowed as she saw a girl with long pink hair and green eyes hold tightly onto her wrist, immobilizing it.

"What the fuck, bitch?" she screeched at the girl, "Who said you could fucking touch me?" Sakura stared evenly at the lewd woman, refusing to let go of the tanned wrist.

"Please do not touch our actors," she commanded placidly, nothing betraying her authoritative voice, while Inner Sakura was another matter. " 'Shannaro! You bitch! Who do you think you are touching MY Sasuke-kun! Huh!'"

Sakura released the arm, flinging it violently to the ground. The two furious woman glared at each other, before Asuka briskly walked away, with whatever pride that was still intact.

"Are you alright, Uchiha-san?" the pink haired assistant asked, blushing. 'Gaahh! Was it really okay for me to do that? Well there's no way in hell I was going to let that bitch touch my Sasuke, but a women isn't suppose to play 'Hero' to her knight and shinning armor! What if Sasuke-kun thinks I am not feminine enough because of that? What if Sasuke-kun won't like me because--'

"...What's your name,"

Sakura blinked. "--eh?"

"I asked you what your name was," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Sakura's own eyes lit up.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura," She nervously stuttered cringing. Even to her ears, her voice sounded too high, and too loud.

"Hn," he said then walked away, leaving the starry-eyed Sakura behind.

Taking out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips, he lit the other end, until smoke rose from the tip. Sasuke smirked inhaling in satisfaction. "Now, to find my own 'entertainment.'"

* * *

Three heads perked up when they heard the dull screech of metal sliding on tile floor. The minor of the group rose unsteadily to his feet, wobbling ever so often. 

"It's gettin' late. I gotta get going," Naruto slurred taking one testy foot forward, "Thanks for the drinks." He waved good-bye languidly at his companions, stumbling towards the exit.

"Hey, anytime man, anytime!" Kiba cried out waving back enthusiastically.

'Yeah, you need it,' Shikamaru added silently watching the blond shuffle precariously towards the door.

"Hey, Naruto," the ponytailed man called out after some thought. The blundering teen turned, facing whoever hollered his name. "You gonna be okay?"

Naruto stared at his long time companion for a moment, comprehending his words before turning away and giving his friend another half-hearted wave and disappeared through the door.

If Shikamaru was a better friend, he would have escorted the drunk Naruto back to the blonde's apartment or at least to the train station. But alas, Shikamaru was the type of guy who was way too lazy to actually get off his ass and lend a hand, as well as being pretty intoxicated himself--his latter and more weaker excuse.

'Besides' He reasoned nursing his drink 'Wasted or not, Naruto can take care of himself.'

"Wha---t? Did Fox-face leave already?"

It's not like anything was going to happen...

Street lights illuminated a lone figure walking sluggishly through the streets, tilting ever so slightly to the side. Blond hair hung down, hands limply at his side.

"Ugh, what time is it..." Naruto mumbled clutching his head and looking down at his wrist watch. He tilted his wrist inwards as the reflection from the street lamps got in the way. "Ten twenty-seven...damn. Is the trains even still open?" Naruto tried to recall the time the train station closed, but his fogged up mind couldn't pull anything up. He brought his free hand to clutch his chest, grabbing a fist full of his orange shirt. "Ugh...I think I am gonna _puke_."

Somehow Naruto managed to walk ten minutes in a relatively straight line and without blowing chunks. The nineteen years old could honestly say he was proud of himself. Next the blond hopped on a bus, hoping it was the right one that would take him closer to his district, if Naruto was right, he would have a two hour walk to look forward to. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Azure eyes looked around at all of the diagonal seats, as the bus started inching forward.

It was fairly vacant, just two businessmen sitting one seat away from each other, both with tired blank stares, two collage students who's got nothing better to do than go out, and a loner redhead sitting as far away from everyone else as possible. Naruto took a seat one spot diagonal from the redhead, that way, if he came, not as many people would have to suffer.

Naruto groaned, slouching in his seat. Maybe the movement of the bus wasn't such a good idea. He could feel the sour bile rising in his throat, Naruto desperately fought it down. 'Shit, this isn't good...' He turned his head and stared out the window, trying to keep his mind off of the inevitable. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he felt an odd sensation, like he was being watched...watched by something that wanted to kill. Irritated more than anything else, blue eyes snapped open, glaring straight back at fierce green ones.

The young man in front of him was the epitome of "Tokyo Street Fashion." The crazy dyed red hair, sea-green eyes surrounded by menacing black, the random tattoo with the kanji 'Ai' on the side of his forehead, the tight fit black tee with fishnet, baggy pants with crisscross studded belts, straps, and combat boots. Along with all of this, the redhead had _a lot_ of silver chains dangling from of his clothes and one wicked looking piece around his neck. In short, he looked like a scrawny, pale, street punk. If it wasn't for the eyes that serenely screamed 'stay the fuck away from me or die,' Naruto, he would have liked it.

Any normal person would have shrunk away from the redhead's glare, but Naruto continued glaring right back. Something about the expression that person wore seemed too familiar, too irksome, it pissed him off--and it was not because of the influence of alcohol.

'How old is this guy?' Venomous green continued scowling straight at Naruto. 'Seventeen, eighteen ? What the hell is wrong with him?' He thought with a sneer, forgetting all about his miserable state.

A bell chimed as the driver announced the location and stopped, the remaining people got off from the front, paying as they left. Only Naruto and the stranger remained, never breaking the piercing stare. The bus lurched forward, once more taking to the main road.

The driver glanced at the clock, then back to the lit streets, counting the number of minutes left until his shift ended and he could return home.

'An empty home,' he thought with a sigh. It was hard to get a girl now-a-days. It was not as if he was old or ugly, truth-be-told he was plain looking with nothing special about him, but he was still young. That has to count for something...right?

Shaking his head, the youthful driver glanced at the front mirror, checking for passengers.

'Two, huh?' he thought with another sigh. 'Wait...are they scowling at each other?' The driver leaned forward checking the figures in the mirror more closely.

The atmosphere was suffocating as the two continued their silent battle. One wore a irritated frown, the other a stoic mask, but with one look at the sea-green colored eyes, the disdain was more than apparent.

'Fuck, I think he's serious!' Naruto thought as the teen in front of him started twitching, as if he was ready to jump the blond. 'But like hell I am going to loose to Raccoon-boy here.' Naruto let out an involuntary growl.

As if the malice was fueled by some unknown force, the licensed operator watched as the death glares intensify with a shudder.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone retching behind him, followed by someone yelling: aw, shit. The sour stench that filled his nose was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

The driver glanced at the clock, then back to the lit streets, counting the number of minutes left until his shift ended and he could return home.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the red-light district in Shibuya, _the_ place for the young to hang out and party, though the type of party that the young thespian was looking for wasn't the live music and dancing all of the others came for. Stepping out of the main road and into the shady streets, musk intruded Sasuke's nose causing him to shake his head in attempt to dispel the odious scent as he continued to walk on. 

On the street in front of Sasuke, a group of male teens, wearing torn jeans and baggy shirts sat on the foul asphalt, leaning against a corroding building. Some held their dyed head's down, as if dead or asleep, and others looked up at the starless sky that seemed to mocked them. Needles, syringes, and various paper with powder, scattered around them, telling Sasuke the tall tale of their deeds. In another alley, next to Sasuke, he could see a high school girl getting fucked by a man wearing respectable white-shirt and dark slacks, a man old enough to be her dad. Sasuke neither gagged nor batted an eye at the repulsive sights. They were too familiar to him anyway.

"Heey!" A loud voice called out from behind the Uchiha, far too cheery for a such a macabre place. "I've seen you here before!" Sasuke turned his head, looking at who had spoken.

There stood a boy with a sweet face, maybe fifteen, maybe sixteen. He wore a ripped tight fit shirt, revealing both shoulders and lean stomach, and tight fit black pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. The young boy was also accessorize with a thin leather collar around his neck, a dangling earring in one ear, and an earcuff on the other. Everything about that boy advertised his sexuality.

"So, what do you come here looking for?" the boy asked with an innocent smile, walking up to Sasuke.

"For some fun," the raven haired man replied, mesmerized by the swaying of the earring.

"Oh?" Thin, pale, arms encircled Sasuke's neck, bring the man's body closer to his own until their groins nearly touched. "Would you like to have fun with me?" Boyish brown eyes stared up questioning at the handsome young man.

"Depends on what kind of 'fun' you are offering," Sasuke lightly thrusted himself against the boy, making the prostitute tilt his head back, moaning. 'So a lolita type is he?' Sasuke observed with a sadistic smile. 'Not that I mind, as long as I get the satisfaction I want.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Puahaha, Sasuke is a naughty boy.

Yep, this is the re-write. Not sure if it's for the better or for the worse, but I tried my best! So in my attempt, I added a few things to first chapter and introduced more characters, one of them being Sasuke who I wanted to introduce a lot later...

Anyway, starting from the top, in Japan you become an "adult" at age 20, this is the year that people are legally allowed to drink and smoke (and die from liver failure and lung cancer). Why the bartender didn't stop the minor, Naruto, from drinking is beyond me. And Kiba has a potty mouth because I figured drunk people tend to curse up a storm.

One thing I noticed after I wrote the bar scene was that I left Shino out. I didn't mean to, but I keep forgetting about the guy...but I have plans for him now. Mehehehe.

Yes, Sasuke is a TV drama actor! On my summer "educational home stay trip" to Japan, I saw this one drama with a main character that was aloof like Sasuke! So I just had to do it. XD It was way too tempting. I can also see Jiraiya as a drama/movie director, hitting on his female actresses and getting slapped.

I had Ino be older than Sakura, who is about nineteen years old, so that makes her about twenty three, since I wanted the makeup artist to be still in her prime. I like Ino, she's vivacious and dynamic, if not for being vain. I was re-watching some of the old episodes of Naruto where Sakura looked up to Ino and grew because of her. I was touched by that relationship, being the pansy that I am, so that was my inspiration for that idea.

On the topic of age...Shika, Choji, Kiba, Sasuke are twenty, thus adults. Naruto and Sakura are nineteen, so I have a hard time labeling them.

Todai short for Tokyo University

Leaf Konoha so I'll be using them interchangeably for the name of the drama production company.

Anyway, the "Tokyo Street Fashion" in Japan isn't exactly what I described it to be. I am not creative myself to come up with something so bizarre and yet so awesome, but the silver thing is not so off the mark. Silver necklaces, it's either an obsession or a fad. Think Squall or Titus in the FF series.

Shibuya does exist. Shibuya is known for a place for young people to gather on Sunday nights and party to live music, but someone in my group mentioned it was also known for it's more...adult things...but I am not sure.

I am trying to make the story as accurate as possible pertaining to problems in Japan, though **I do not claim **that I know everything. Because I most certainly don't.

Please give me feedback, it's the only way I am going to improve my writing. I apologize if I end up offend anyone in anyway. ;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Just How it is**

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Summery: I gave up on the summery...just read...please...

CAUTION: Foul language, bad grammar, OOC-ness ((even though I am trying not to)), adult themes, an intolerably long author's note after the chapter to explain the thoughts behind the material in this segment...and anything else I am forgetting.

I am BETA-less so this is filled with errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to god-like genius, Masashi Kishimoto. I am nothing but worm beneath his feet.

* * *

Two pairs of foot steps could be heard walking along the deserted street. When the first pair of foot steps came to a halt, the second pair would halt. Naruto would walk for a few minutes, then stop. The person behind him would walk for a few minutes and stop. He would continue walking for several more minutes then suddenly freeze, and the other person would walk for several more minutes then freeze. This was getting far too annoying for Naruto.

'This has got to end!' his mind screeched, reaching its tolerance level. Whipping around, Naruto faced the shadowed figure standing two yards away and pointed an accusing finger at it.

"You!" He screamed, not having to worry about any residence. "What the hell do you want from me!" The shadowed figure said nothing. "I told you I was sorry for puking in front of your might presence didn't I!" Once again, no response. "You didn't even get any of it on you!" Silence. "Stop stalking me!" Naruto cried out in frustration.

'What is wrong with this kid!'

The redhead punk from the bus stepped out from the shadows, a smile slowly crept on his sickly pale face.

It wasn't a happy smile--dear god at least Naruto hoped it wasn't a happy smile--it was a twisted one, a one that made your blood chill and your legs freeze.

'Something is wrong with this kid...' Naruto though, feeling ever hair on his neck rise on its ends. 'Something is fucking terribly wrong with this kid..!'

It wasn't a smile of a sane person. It was a smile of someone who found its pray and wanted to kill it.

'Kill me!' Naruto's mind raced. 'I have to get away!'

The redhead suddenly launched himself at the blond, who's 'fight or fight' instincts kicked in. Naruto made a mad dash away from the crazed boy knowing that with the alcohol still effecting him, he wouldn't be able to hold his ground for long, though he did feel better after vomiting. Naruto winced at the memory. 'Too bad this freak doesn't seem like the forgive and forget type.'

A body suddenly slammed into Naruto, causing the two to wrestle on the ground. 'Holy shit, he's fast!' Naruto thought, guarding himself as clawed hands tried to scratch off his face. 'The fuck! He's trying to draw blood!' Naruto managed to wedge a knee between their bodies and kick the eerily thin psycho off of him, sending him flying. The older teen quickly scrambled to his feet, assessing the damage.

Naruto's orange sleeves were bloody and torn, wincing at the thought if that was his skin. He felt a little bruised, but nothing broken...yet. A breeze blew and against him, noticing his cheeks felt oddly cool. Touching his face with his hand, he drew them back to find them smeared with blood. He cursed. The freak's nails were sharp, he would bet those wounds on his face would scar.

The sound of rocks crunching against gravel caused Naruto to look up. His opponent stood impassively on his feet like a haunted puppet. Naruto suppressed a shudder. Slowly the boy raised his figures to his mouth, licking the blood that caked it. Naruto's blood. The redhead boy gave another unnerving grin.

Breathing unevenly Naruto prepared himself for another attack. Naruto knew he still wasn't in the best condition to fight, but what choice did he have? The scrawny teen was too fast. Physically, Naruto had the advantage, being bulkier and having longer limbs, however, the redhead was fast, agile, and insane.

"I'd be damned if Kiba found out I let some psycho eyebrow-less kid kick my ass," He hissed moving into a better fighting position, braising himself.

The redhead took that as his cue.

Both launched a punch, but Naruto's landed first, getting the redhead across the jawand moved to knee him in the stomach. 'All I need to do is knock him out!'

The redhead opponent quickly moved away and jabbed Naruto painfully in his side causing the blond to double over. The younger boy grasped a handful of the blonde's hair and raised his knee, crushing Naruto's nose, but was disappointed when no blood sprayed out. He raised his arm to claw the blond again when a hand held his wrist in a vice grip. Azure eyes flashed dangerously up at the boy before he felt the blond landed a solid punch in his stomach and kicked him in the chest. The pain didn't register until he landed flat on his back.

Naruto panted, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth, eyeing the limp figure on the floor. The blond found himself disturbed. Naruto watched the red haired teen as he landed the hits, but the more they fought, the more _alive_ the freak seemed to get!

"He's not fucking human," Naruto gasped to himself.

More, more. Gaara wanted more. He felt so alive! He hadn't felt so alive in a long time. Kill. Bash. Shred. He wanted to play with and maim this prey in front of him. No matter how much he begged, he wouldn't let go of him. No he wouldn't. It was too much fun.

At first he wanted to kill the blond because he thought the blond was annoying. Something about the blond that he saw on the train was so annoying, irritating, irksome. He wanted to kill him and do the world a favor. But now, now, he wanted to have fun with this man and kill him after he's done playing with him.

Gaara could feel himself getting excited. He would torture the pretty blond, make him scream. He would give meaning to his existence.

Naruto wasn't a fighter. Nope he wasn't even close to one. As a child, he just watch other children practice through the window of the local doujio, watched a lot of ninja movies, and got into his share of fist fights. But this kid...Naruto has never seen anyone fight so desperately, so feral as the redhead. 'So why did it feel so familiar?'

Suddenly Naruto remembered hearing something about 'the eye of a tiger' during battles. 'Well, now I know what it's like staring into the eyes of a blood thirsty tiger,' he thought sardonically. 'Wonder if I look like chopped liver to him...'

Gaara launched again, moving erratically. Naruto took a swing when the he got close enough, but Gaara ducked and uppercut Naruto below his chin. The blond stumbled backwards, doing his best not to fall, but deemed it unnecessary when Gaara came to kick him in the head, and so quickly dropped to evade it. Gaara felt his legs give beneath him, as Naruto swiped low at his legs, causing him to fall. The redhead quickly stumbled back up and punched Naruto in the face, even before properly getting his footing.

The two continued punching, kicking, grabbing, clawing at one another, blocking, missing, evading, stumbling, falling, rising. Naruto received more hits than Gaara did, but was able to land a few criticals. All through the brawl, the far back corner of Naruto's brain persistently nagged at him to notice something. 'Notice what?'

The boy let out a raging growl as he sloppily aimed another punch at Naruto, who caught it and sent the fist right back. Gaara quickly regained his footing and blindly launched himself again.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He recognized this scene, the recognized it all too well.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and held it tightly behind his back.

The desperation. The anger. The hate.

Naruto tripped Gaara forward, forcing him to fall crudely onto the gravel.

The loneliness. The depression. The fear.

Gaara struggled on the ground, thrashing around the best he could with a hundred and twenty pound Naruto pinning him down.

He knew it all to well.

"Heh, baaaka (Heh, stuuupid) !" An older child taunted, haughtily glaring down at a young, dirtied, Naruto below his feet. "Kono ore-sama ni katte nai zou! Hora (You can't beat this almighty me. See) !" He stomped on Naruto's back, who flinched and fought back a yelp. "Ryoushin wo shiranai kuse ni (You who doesn't even know your own parents) !" A circle of children laughed at the pitiful boy.

Fighting back tears, Naruto's small hands clenched the dirt under him.

"Urusai (Shut up) !" With all his might, Naruto lifted his back, causing the older boy to stumble backwards. "Ore wa zettai ni makenai dattebayo (I am never going to loose) !" Little Naruto let out a raging growl as he sloppily aimed another punch at the older boy. Naruto missed, and another fist slammed down into his cheek. Naruto fell to the grass but quickly got back up and blindly launched himself again.

Naruto panted heavily, starting to feel bruises, the fatigue, and the numbness of the after math. The panting boy under him stopped trashing as well and was content with testing his bonds...with no luck.

"You can't get out of there unless I get off of you," That renewed Gaara thrashing with a vigor. Naruto held him down tighter, afraid he would fall off with all the movement. "Good luck with that, I had a lot of practice holding down a wild mutt." Naruto stated trying to sound as self-assured as possible, silently praying his thanks to Kiba and their wrestling matches. The movement slowly came to a halt. Good. Readjusting himself on the boy's back, Naruto asked:

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Gaara tensed. "Don't worry, I am not going to give it to the cops," Naruto sighed. "So come on, tell me."

"...Get off," came a hoarse response.

"Woah! It speaks!" Naruto cried almost happily. "I know you can talk, so tell."

"...You have no business knowing my name," came another cold response. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, and you had no business jumping me at night. Spill."

"...Gaara..." The redhead said softly. Naruto leaned in closer.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Gaara," Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"First name or last ?"

"..."

Shrugging, Naruto dropped the subject which he though was unfortunate. They were starting to have a "normal" conversation too. Naruto mentally snapped his fingers.

"So, Gaara" The blond began finding he liked the sound of Gaara's name and readjusting to a more comfortable position, but no less restraining, (Kiba taught him _that_ lesson) "why did you attack me?"

"...felt like it."

"That's not a reason, Gaara." Naruto deadpanned, shifting once again. Azure eyes glazed over as he whispered softly. "Fighting won't stop the emptiness."

Gaara froze at those words. Emptiness, what does this person know about his emptiness? The young redhead did his best to turn and face the blond. Sea-green eyes widen at what he saw:

The same eyes.

Onaji me wo shitteiru.

A lanky youth lazily rolled to his back on the soiled mattress. The pillows is disarray, lying carelessly on the bed, covers thrown to the floor during their heated romping. Radiating in the glow of after having sex, Daisuke ran his hands through his brown locks, stretching his nude body to it's full length, grinning in sleepy bliss. The sound of a clattering belt caught the minor's attention, making him frown and lift himself up, supported my his elbows.

"Are you leaving already, Sasuke?" the male Lolita asked, childishly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah," the raven haired brunette replied, finishing with his pants and grabbing his shirt from the floor. "I have no reason to stay here." The boy continued to frown, watching Sasuke dress.

"Sasuke looks better in his birthday suite," he absently said to himself. The thespian smirked at the young whore's thoughts.

"I left your payment in your pants pocket," the Uchiha informed taking his jacket from the lamp stand and walking towards the door. Daisuke intently watched his patron with his large chocolate colored eyes.

"Come back again," he called out closing his eyes and sinking back into the creaking mattress. "I've never had such a great fuck. You felt incredible." Daisuke moaned just thinking about it, positioning himself in a seductive, submissive position, hoping the gorgeous man would fuck him again.

Sasuke smirked, watching the display with lustful black eyes but said nothing. A second later the Uchiha disappeared from the door leaving the young whore to himself.

"Kechi1," he giggled to himself, rolling over to dream of the Adonis.

Sasuke lit the cigarette propped up between his perfect lips and inhaled the toxic fumes, putting his silver lighter back into his pocket. The raven haired man ran a hand irritably through his sticky hair, putting it back in disgust. It wasn't enough. Fucking the boy wasn't enough. Something felt missing, he wasn't satisfied even though he pounded the poor boy senseless at least twice. Sasuke glanced at his Royal Royce noting the ungodly time. Perhaps he could still pick up a whore, male or female it didn't matter.

"Tsk." The Uchiha clicked in annoyance, knowing it wouldn't satiate his need as he made his way towards his BMW. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was reliable and went fast enough for his liking. Perhaps he should just go home...

"Maybe that freeloader Kakashi finally moved out," He muttered harshly pressing the Start/Stop Engine button and listened to the engine purr berfor he tore down the road.

A royal blue BMW parked in the back parking lot of his mansion, or rather, his apartment. It was a lush estate built from the western style influence and note worthy architecture, the neighborhood around it was well groomed. Only people with money could afford to live in such an establishment.

Sasuke swiped the card, turned the key, and pressed the code to enter his apartment cell. It was a hassle, but the man didn't mind. Taking off his jacket, and tossing his keys on the counter, the Uchiha went to turn on the light when someone beat him too it.

"What are you doing coming home so late, Sasuke?" asked a gray haired man, who looked no older than thirty (despite his hair color) who was wearing nothing but sweat pants. The man leaned his toned, bare, shoulders against the wall, his posture lacking the strictness of his voice. Sasuke glared at the man in irritation.

"I thought I told you to leave my apartment, Kakashi."

"You thought right," the man quipped happily, "but you didn't answer my question." Sasuke snarled at is elder then smirked, knowing his answer would annoy him.

"I went to Shibuya and found some little, innocent, boy whose ass I fucked. Happy?" Kakashi frowned.

"No,"

"That was a rhetorical question,"

"I don't care, Sasuke. I told you not to have sex with whores, you'll get deceased." the gray haired man rebuked

"And I don't care, Kakashi. This is my life, I'll do with it as I please." Sasuke shot back pushing past his elder, purposely bumping their shoulders.

"I am your guardian. I am suppose to look out for you." The elder man persisted turning to the brunette.

"I am an adult now, I don't need you to look out for me." Sasuke rebuttal, picking out a fluffy caramel towel.

"Then why don't you start acting like one, Sasuke." The young Uchiha gave his guardian his dirties glare.

"Then why don't you leave me alone so I can?" Kakashi sighed, leaning fully against the wall in exasperation as Sasuke entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The gray haired man with one scarred eye would have said that they would continue the conversation later, but what would it have done? It was the same argument over and over. He just wasn't reaching the boy. Then again, it was like that from the beginning. Hatake Kakashi was very happy he didn't have children of his own.

Between the thicket fields and the open roads, away from the apartments and houses, nothing but cricket and the occasional croaking of frogs can be heard. Umino Iruka had finished his night shift at Konoha Junior High Academy and was peddling his way home. Suite case in the basket, suite placed across it, Iruka berated himself for riding his bicycle to work that morning. Constantly bumping up and down from the gravel road, he berated himself yet again for not taking the actual road, but the rational part of his mind said that this path was safer from crazy teenage drag racers and their "drifting" whatever that nonsense was.

"Good thing this area isn't known for its gang violence," Iruka said warily looking around the vacant field, voice shaking along with the bike. "This place seems very ideal for---Gyaaah!" A crash and a moan rang in the starless night air. Iruka found himself sprawled on his side, which ached painfully along with his head.

"I should have worn a helmet..." He groaned propping himself up to find what cause his fall. Less than a meter away, beneath his toppled bicycle, was a body.

'A B-O-D-Y,' Iruka's head echoed...

"Oh my god! Are you alright!" He franticly crawled to the limp body, lifting his bike off of the stranger and shaking him violently. A head lulled to the side revealing brilliant blond hair caked with blood. The school teacher's eyes turned to saucers as he suffered a conniption fit. "Oh dear lord, Buddha, anyone! What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?" He chanted.

A rational part of his brain told him to check for a pulse. Gather his wits, the teacher flipped the wounded teenager gently on his back, and put his ears close to the unconscious boy's mouth and searched for breath. A wave of relief washed over Iruka as he saw the boy's chest slowly rise up and down, and felt the shallow puffs of breath.

Next, the rational part of his brain told him to check for any vital injuries. Iruka looked. Besides the damage to the head, there appears to be none. Just minor scrapes and bruises. The school teacher began wondering what happened to the poor boy. He looks foreign. Did he get beat up because of that? Iruka didn't think so.

"So what should I do now?" the brunette asked himself.

'Take him to a hospital?'

'No, that doesn't seem necessary.'

'Take him home with me?'

'But that might be dangerous. You don't know anything about this boy.'

Iruka stared down at the boy's face, debating with himself. He hesitated.

"The boy looks innocent enough..." He finally decided, but looked at his fallen bicycle. How was he going to take both this boy and his bike home? The school teacher made an whining noise in the back of his throat. "Do I really need to chose one over the other?" The choice was clear to Iruka. He would take the boy. He could come back for the bike later. It was the most humane thing to do. Nodding to himself in finality, Iruka hoisted the deadweight on to his back. Taking one last longing look at his bike... Iruka saw his suite case laying lifelessly on the gravel.

"Ah! I can't leave that!"

Naruto groaned pulling the sheets above his head as sun light prickled his eyelids. God he ached all over, especially his head. Why was that he wondered. Naruto's half functional brain mulled over the reasons with no avail and decided he would figure it out once he really wakes up. Snuggling into the comfortable sheets, he sighed in content, blocking out the pain from his mind.

Pain...

Pain..?

Gaara?

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled bolting up into a sitting position. The blond instantly found himself on the ground, being greeted by a unfamiliar cream colored room with eastern style futon, navy colored comforter sheet, books, wooden desk, chair...

"Where, am I?" Naruto babbled, headache and body pains coming back with a vengeance. "What happened?" he looked around once more, noting he was wearing someone else's clothes. "I remember being on top of Gaara2...he looked up at me...then he freaked out and..." He winced and put his hand on his head, surprised to find it wrapped in gauze and bandages on his cheeks. "That explains it." He said becoming more coherent. 'Must have hit me with a rock, crazy bastard. But that doesn't explain where I am...'

As if on cue, the door burst open and a flustered looking twenty-something years old man stood panting in the door way. Blue blinked at brown and brown blinked at blue. Brown blushed.

"Ah! I am sorry I just barged in like that, but I heard you shout and I just..." The man trailed off scratching his scarred nose awkwardly as the blond stared openly at him. "You speak Japanese right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Um...I found you on the gravel road last night, and I didn't know what to do so I took to my house...I hope you don't mind..."

Naruto scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly.

"No I don't, um...thank you for taking care of me...sorry for troubling you." Naruto was _not_ use to being so formal.

"Ah, none at all! You were pretty battered up." the man exclaimed genuinely worried. Naruto didn't know why, and he will probably never know why, but he laughed at his caretaker's awkwardness.

"You usually don't do this kind of thing do you?" the blond asked falling into ease.

"Ah...no." He admitting, a light blush still dusting his cheeks. "I am Umino Iruka, by the way."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

1 Kechi means stingy/meanie

2 That sounded sooo wrong XD

Ah, I gave in to the temptation and wrote some dialogue in romaji (Japanese). I really tried not to...but I couldn't help it. The grammar is probably all wrong too.

Originally, I wanted to have the Naruto vs. Gaara fight scene, so they can become friends and bond later, so I did. I can't write fight scenes so I did the best I could. Gaara is seventeen, by the way, so he's the youngest introduced so far. So yeah. Gaara is just a psychotic, confused, teenager.

The idea of Kakashi being Sasuke's guardian is nothing original, but it works so well. Kakashi has a job and his own place, but he's concerned about Sasuke's well being so he stays at Sasuke's place a lot. I don't like Sasuke too much, you can tell, he's a bitchy little prick, but he goes so well with Naru-chan, so I have to tolerate him. He has his moments of awesome-ness glory though.

Sasuke use to have a mansion, but he sold it and lives in a high class apartment instead. He doesn't need all that room, so there it went. Kind of a waste. In Japan they call apartments mansions, so that's why I mentioned that.

Iruka is 26, Kakashi is 28. Let's just go with that.

I was rushed to write this last bit because for the rest of August I need to do my summer reading so it's kind of crappy. Woot. So updates will take a while...unless reviews ask nicely.

Feedback wanted. And coupling suggestions, though I am pretty adamant on SasuNaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just How it is**

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Summery: If you've read this far, I am sure you have some sort of an idea...This story is pretty loose though...

CAUTION: Foul language, bad grammar, OOC-ness ((even though I am trying not to)), adult themes, an intolerably long author's note after the chapter to explain the thoughts behind the material in this segment...and anything else I am forgetting.

I am BETA-less so this is filled with errors.

**Thanks to:**

**cynlee**- Thank you for reviewing and continuing to review! Chu! Mehehe, sorry about the deceased/diseased part...There will probably be more in this chapter (cringe). I like constructive criticism, so by all means, fire away...just don't aim for my head. Onaji me wo shitteiru doesn't exactly mean 'the same eyes has me' but in English, it makes more sense.

**Jenanien**- Waaai! I am glad you like 'Just How'! Yeah, at first Sasuke does seem too high class to bed whores, but at the same time, he's obsessive compulsive. If there is something that frustrates him (in this case sexual/emotional), he seems like the type that will do anything to appease it. Maaa, that's just my take on his character.

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**- Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Insane Gaara is fun to write. I am glad you like him.

**DuoFolkenTK**_- _Shika/Temari, huh. (rolls up sleeves) I'll give it a try, but like my SasuNaru it will be a gradual thing. chu.

Disclaimer: -sings- Oh I ain't got a barrel of, mo--ney. Maybe I am ragged and, fu--nny. But I am writing along, some crummy fanfic, so do--n't sue me! -end of song- ...Did anyone's ears bleed yet?

* * *

Naruto could honestly say, he had never felt so comfortable with an adult all his life, but somehow, him and this man named Iruka just clicked so well. It was kind of creepy. It was like, they knew each other in some past life. Within an hour they found out that both of them had a lot in common: Both were orphaned at an young age, both were class clowns in school, both were baseball fans though they never watch the games, and most importantly, according to Naruto, both loved ramen. The blond was nearly ready to throw himself at the brunette calling him his long lost brother but backed out the last minute. He didn't want to scare off the guy...yet. 

The nineteen years old was touched by the nearly motherly concern the man had showered onto Naruto, it was hilarious in a way that a man fussed around like a house wife but was appreciated all the same. The blond could hear pans clanking, water running, and hurried foot steps down the hall. Iruka had _insisted_ that the injured teen stay put in bed and rest while he prepared something for them to eat, so Naruto was stuck in the room lying on the ground.

A foot slowly widened the gap between the door and the wall as the brunette with a ponytail came in, balancing the precarious tray. Iruka set the food down on the table, then grabbed a foldable table and set it between Naruto's legs.

"Sorry this won't taste good, I am not use to cooking for other people." Naruto laughed it off saying it was probably better than what he usually ate. Iruka smiled his thanks, transferring the rice, soup, battered-fried vegetables, and tofu onto the table in front of the blond.

'Everything about this guy is so traditional. Traditional bed, traditional food, traditional manners...' Naruto thought--though the man was awfully laid back. "Itadakimasu(1)!" Naruto rang before digging in, bringing his bowl of miso to his mouth. Repeating Naruto's words, Iruka followed suite.

"Gah! This soup is too salty!" The blond gagged, stuffing his face with the neutral rice.

"Really? Gueh!" Iruka coughed, spewing the salty miso from his mouth. "Oh damn it. Sorry, I must have put too much salt in." Naruto gave him a look that said 'Oh really?' Iruka bit into the tempura eggplant next and contorted his face.

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Naruto watched bemused and picking up a tempura bell pepper with his chopsticks to investigate.

"Don't eat that," the brunette warned with a strained voice, grabbing his glass of water and draining it down in one gulp. "I put too much salt in that one too..." Naruto laughed.

"How can you mess up something so simple as tempura!"

"I told you I am not use to cooking for others," the school teacher said miffed. "It's not nice to insult your host's cooking."

"It's not nice to poison your guest either!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh shut up and eat your rice!"

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as the two men ate their rice and the mushy tofu, the only thing that was _lightly_ salted. As they were close to finishing their meal, something began to bug Naruto. It was Saturday, shouldn't Umino-sensei be at school?

"Ah, school." Iruka smiled when Naruto voiced his question. "Saturdays are used for clubs, so I can arrive later. I teach Kyuudou at the academy. I also supervise the baseball club. But they can handle it without me." The brunette reassured.

Naruto's eyebrows shot to his hair line. 'This guy teaches Japanese archery?' Naruto inspected the school teacher up and down. Normal height, normal build, brown hair, brown eyes, kind face, scarred nose. He _really_ didn't look the part. Archers needed strict discipline and concentration, as well as strong upper bodies. But from what the blond could tell through the long sleeved shirt, Iruka was not muscular, but he wasn't thin either.

"Are you any good?" Naruto teased. Iruka gave the young blond a sour look.

"Of course! I participated in my share of tournaments!" Iruka replied offensively, gathering the dishes.

Naruto grinned, clearly enjoying poking fun at the man. Absentently he asked:

"What time is it?"

Iruka quickly glanced at the digital clock that glared at him on the desk as he put all the dishes on the tray.

"Ten 'til eleven," The brunette responded evenly, taking the tray out to the sink.

Naruto froze.

"Fuck! I am going to be late!"

In the kitchen, Iruka nearly dropped the plates.

* * *

Innocent bystanders watched as a red, boxy, Subaru screech to a halt beside the restaurant and bar called 'Gamabuta'. The door on the left swung open, as a yellow hair emerged and slammed the car door shut. Dashing to the two stories building, dodging human obstacles, the teen yelling his thanks to a man named Iruka. 

"Drop by after work, Iruka-sensei!" The blond yelled grinning, "I'll give you a free dinner as thanks!" Before the brunette could decline saying it was unnecessary, the blond disappeared through the double doors. Sighing at the troublesome teenager, Iruka shook his head, smiling.

"I'll see you later then, Naruto-kun." He was such a thoughtful boy, Iruka mused. He had met Naruto less than twenty four hours ago and already the school teacher felt an attachment. How odd.

HONK!

The brunette jumped in his seat, startled out of his musings. Looking in the back mirror, the school teacher blushed in embarrassment. There, behind his little red Subaru, was a line of cars honking impatiently at him to keep moving. Pressing on the gas pedal, Iruka continued driving, abashed.

He was really glad to have met the boy called Uzumaki Naruto.

"Your late, your late, your late!" Came the reprimanding boom of the one and only Ebisu. The lanky, tall man wearing a bandana walked up to the considerably shorter blond, pushing up his sunglasses with his middle finger. Naruto's face turned sour in distaste. What kind of an idiot wears sunglasses in an indoors facility with _dim_ lighting?

Naruto rubbed his neck, turning away from the eye sore, and trying to look as rueful as possible. This wasn't the first time he came late to work that week...

"Sorry, Ebisu. Stuff kind of happened and--"

"Stuff always happens with you, Uzumaki-kun. That is no longer an excuse." The man said curtly, now crossing his arms. "And you are to address me as Taishou(2)! Understood?" Doing his best trying not to look contemptuous, Naruto stared down at Ebisu's polished black shoes, happy to note that he missed a spot. The teen obediently bobbed his head.

"Good. Late again, Uzumaki-kun, and you'll find yourself jobless!" With that, the towering man turned smartly away to harass another poor employee.

Blue eyes watched Ebisu scorn a female worker, saying something about how she wasn't wiping the tables thoroughly enough. Naruto had hoped that the girl would get fed up and shove the Chlorox drenched rag down his boss's Holier-than-art-thou's throat. Unfortunately, no such luck.

"Heeeeh, you'd think that the closet pervert Ebisu would just give it a rest." chided a tart high-pitch voice beside him. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Tenten!"

"Hey, Naruto. You're late." The girl with hair buns informed. Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know already, sheesh!" Tenten laughed patting the offended blond on the back.

"But still," Tenten continued, the mirth leaving her eyes, "ever since Jiraiya left Ebisu in charge, the perverts been acting all high and mighty. It's starting to tick me off." The fact that Ebisu was a closet pervert was a common knowledge to the employees. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Damn that old man! When I see him again, I am going to wring that old perverts neck for leaving us in the hands of that slave driver!" The blond raged. Tenten sighed, offering an encouraging smile to Naruto. Another common knowledge among the employees was that Ebisu hated Naruto. Hate might be too strong of a word, but the fact that the assistant manger held a great dislike for the blond was more than apparent.

"Well you might get your chance!" Tenten piped.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. Tenten grin, poking the younger blond in the cheek playfully.

"What I mean is--" Tenten purposely paused, enjoying making the fidgety Naruto wait. "Jiraiya-sama is coming over today to shoot a scene in his drama! We're going to be in it! Isn't it exciting!" Tenten lifted her hands to her cheeks as she closed her eyes and blushed prettily in dream mode. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Jiraiya-sama noticed my elegance, charm and beauty, and give me a role in his drama. Maybe even a love scene with Sasuke!" She squealed, wiggling her body in giddiness.

"Nuh-huh, keep dreaming," said Naruto dully, idly digging through his nose; he hadn't the slightest clue who this 'Sasuke' was. Tenten slapped him in the back of the head for the lewd gesture. "Ow! Where did you hear that from?" Naruto asked nursing his newly injured head, glaring at his friend. Honestly, woman hit you for the littlest things.

"Huh? Ebisu announced it earlier this morning, of course, you weren't here." She rubbed in. Naruto just growled at her. Meeting the hostility with a smile she patted the blond on the back once more. "You'd better get dressed before I tell Ebisu you're doing nothing again." She teasingly threatened.

"Yes, O evil mistress!" Naruto mock bowed, Tenten laughed.

"You better believe it!"

Naruto tugged irritably at the white collar and bow tie. How lame. He looked like a retard in the standardized black slacks, white dress shirt, black tie and red vest that threatened to suffocate him. To make things worse, the white apron that waiters and waitresses was required to wear looking like a god forsaken loincloth! A loincloth!

With a washrag in hand, Naruto trudged over to another senior employee who worked as the bartender. Leaning his back against the marble surface, propped up by his elbows he turned his head giving the woman with bleached blond hair his best grin.

"Temari-neechan!" He sang, watching the woman with her hair tied in four different places--he swore she had the most peculiar style, slam down the glass she was drying. Fiercely growling, the woman named Temari quickly grabbed the teen painfully by his ears and turned him to face her angered face.

"I thought I specifically told you not to call me neechan unless you had a death wish." she growled, shoving Naruto away, who rubbed his abused ear, scowling. Jeez, what's with everyone abusing him today?

"Oh, and before I forget, you're late again."

"Shut up! What's with you anyway, neechan?" Naruto ducked at she made a grabbed for the hose, "Your a lot crankier than usual?" Temari sighed, running her hand through her bleached bangs. She liked Naruto, despite how annoyingly obnoxious he was, she found him also enduring as well as comforting. He's like the cat you chuck out of your five stories apartment window but keeps coming back because he knows it annoys you, so you end up loving him anyway. Don't ask her how that works.

"My brother came home really late last night, probably came back from a fight, and locked himself in his room mumbling nonstop. I couldn't get a wink of sleep." She confessed wearily, with a hint of pain in her voice. Naruto, who was now leaning his torso onto the edge of the counter, raised an eyebrow.

"What? Kankuro? Couldn't you just bust open the door kick his ass telling him to be quite?" Temari shook her head.

"No, not Kankuro, that jerk went out drinking and came back in the morning." She rolled her eyes. "This is my half brother, he came from Tokyo couple days ago, he's younger than me." Naruto now had both eyebrows raised.

"And this is a problem...why?" Temari sniffed indignantly.

"The kid's..." she paused, "Let's just say...he's not like a normal person." Naruto grimly nodded in understanding, having run into one last night. "So what did you want, Uzumaki?"

"One of your special cocktails!" The blond announced gaily, only to be received in a bored stare. Naruto sulked. Sometimes, it was hard to get a reaction from Temari. "Fine fine, I wanted to know if you had any information about when that perverted old frog was coming here." Temari went back to drying the cups with a clean rag, loosing interest.

"Not until dinner time," Naruto cringed. Shit! That's when he invited Iruka-sensei...doushiyo(3)?

"Will we have to be closed for the filming?"

"Nah, this is too much of an opportunity for a little publicity. We'll just have to inform the people what's going on." She absently waved her hand. Naruto continued frowning.

'Hope this won't be a problem...'

Temari's head perked up and quietly hissed a warning to Naruto. "Quick, look busy. Ebisu's looking this way." Naruto quickly ducked to the closest table and began wiping away, humming a mindless, inconspicuous, tune. Temari shook her head with a smirk as she continued to dry the inside of a shot glass. Who the hell did he think he was fooling?

Ebisu scanned the perimeter like a security hound, with a haughtily stiff look. Temari didn't like him, but she didn't hate the man either, he just had way of getting on her nerves, that made her want to bash his head in with a dust bin...Such as the way he looked at Naruto.

Assistant Manager Ebisu came from a fairly well to do family that had lost its prestige with the slumping economy; unfortunately his complex never fell with it. He made his pedigree known to everyone, boasting about his European schooling and his family ancestry serving generations of Japanese emperors. It got redundant after awhile, besides, who cares?

Temari had worked at Gamabuta for five years and knew everyone and everything about the people who worked there. As a bartender, she was all ears if not sharp words. When Jiraiya-sama came in manhandling some foreign looking, loud, blond boy two years ago, announcing quote: "From now on, this scrawny little brats going to be joining our crew!" end quote, she thought the kid was too young to be working and wouldn't survive. Ebisu also was reluctant to accept him.

He was charming, this boy named Uzumaki Naruto, in a boisterous, innocent way. Few days after the happy-go-lucky blond started working at Gamabuta, Temari saw more and more patrons returning, more and more of the employees becoming lively. Hell, Temari even stopped cursing at everyone! Soon, he was part of their family. Correction, he _created_ their family.

When Ebisu found out about the blonde's history a couple weeks after, he was more than ever reluctant to except Naruto. Temari never found out what it was, only that Naruto was an orphan without a family, without parents, owning just a name and nothing else. She couldn't say she pitied him, but she couldn't help but let a fragment of her heart go out to him, she even had him over on several occasions and started his drinking habits.

"Dear god what have I created," she muttered smiling at herself at that fond memory of a very, very, drunk Naruto in her living room. Having half an hour before they actually opened, Temari turned on the television hanging above the wall.

_"--ank in Ginza was robbed last night. Many valuable possessions were stolen, all ranging from the hundred thousand to several million range,"_

Temari whistled.

_"but none of the money in the vaults have been disturbed. Investigators and police have not released the list of what had been stolen to the public, but the owner have been notified. Police speculations say that the theft involved two people, possibly more. Whether or not these thefts are linked to the mysterious theft of several other banks and houses scattered in Nippon still remains to be seen...Next is the story of the twelve years old boy who burned down his house with his parents and little sister trapped inside..."_

"Change the channel, Temari." Naruto called out mumbling to himself about twisted children.

So what _was_ he going to do about Iruka-sensei? Would it be too awkward to eat while they're filming? Naruto would pin the school teacher for the self conscience type. "Besides, it's not everyday you get a chance to be an extras in a drama." Naruto thought out loud. "Most people kill for the chance." The imaged of an overly excited Kiba popped in his head, causing Naruto snickered which soon melted into a sly grin. "Actually, that's not a bad idea..." The blond continued to snicker, unaware of the menacing figure that loomed above him.

* * *

An old man with white hair and a beard, wearing an expensive Armani suite sat behind his spotless wooden desk, a grim expression playing on his wrinkled and spotted face as the cameras and lights directed at him and at his younger "secretary" who was blabbering about his "encounter" with a man named "Ryouma" who threatened his company's reputation. 

"This cannot come to pass!" The elder exclaimed, dramatically slamming his palm on the desk rising to his feet in fury. "We must stop Ryouma before this situation gets out of hand and the public finds out." He said composing himself, but the anger and fear still lingering on his face.

"Kachou(4), how shall we deal with this? We have no way of contacting--" Before the "secretary" finished his sentence, the polished black phone lying on innocently on the desk abruptly rang. Startled, both men looked at each other before the "kachou" picked up the phone.

"Nanda(5)!" he yelled irritably into the mouth piece. There for a moment was silence on the other end until suddenly a cool, velvety, deep, voice asked, or rather demanded:

"This is Karasawa-san isn't it?" Karasawa-kachou's grip visibly tightened, face strained.

"Kurosaki Ryouma." His voice was hard, and the "secretary" visible stiffened as well.

"Ryouma!" He yelled incredulously. "Kachou" gave him an eye to hush.

"Heh, I am honored you remembered my name." Came the mocking voice behind the receiver.

"Don't fool around with me, boy." Karasawa growled.

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase: I have the recording..."

"I...I don't know what your talking about!"

"Heh, I am sure you do. Meet me at the Gamabuta restaurant in Ueda, this evening at seven. We'll discus an agreement there. If you don't, I'll give a copy of the tape to every station in Japan."

"What I never--" The phone on the other line clicked off. "Karasawa" raged. "Who does that brat think he is!"

"Brriing!" Kachou absently picked up the phone.

"Oh, and don't even think about bring any guards. Click!"

"AAArrggh!" Karasawa launched the phone across the room as his "secretary" ducked for cover. It banged against the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster. The "secretary" straightened, staring at his huffing boss but dared not say a word...

"CUT!" The camera's stopped recording, the lights flickered off.

"Otsukaresama(6)!" One of the crew members yelled, others followed suite.

"Otsukaresama! Otsukaresama..." One of the crew picked up the abused phone.

Jiraiya sauntered over to the wall and hunched down, staring at the fist sized crater with dispassion, watching the bits of chalky power fall to the ground. Taking a deep breath and sighing it out, he noticed "Karasawa-kanchou" approach him with a sheepish smile.

"You could have been a little more forgiving to the wall you know, Sarutobi." The old man heartily laughed, taking out a pipe and stuffing a pinch of tobacco in it.

"Sorry Jiraiya, I didn't mean to do that," He indicated the dent with his pipe, "I guess I don't know my own strength." Sarutobi lit his pipe with a match, and licked his finger before extinguishing the flame.

"Well old man," Jiraiya wrapped an arm around his senior's shoulders, who slouched forward from the additional weight, "You still have your old spunk in you, and it's costing me a few hundred yen." The room was rented after all, any damage to it comes out of the producer's pocket.

"Ah, my bad, my bad." The old man said taking a puff. "I'll pay for it, Jiraiya. Don't worry." Indeed. Sarutobi was a rich man who had set records by his many appearance on the wide screen, ranging from comedy to action. That was, however, the first time he acted in a television drama, and he must say, what fun he was having working with such young talented people, like Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, well! Off to Gamabuta, old friend!" Jiraiya exclaimed to Sarutobi, who was still under his arm.

"Yes, yes. But I do think that using your own restaurant is bad taste." He said with a smirk, the pipe still between his wrinkled lips. Jiraiya just made a grunting sound and led the pair out the door.

"Ah, I'd better call Orochimaru to make sure Sasuke is on time, that premadonna."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

So here it is, in all its error filled glory! woot.

(1) Itadakimasu "I humbly partake" would be most accurate, though it sounds awkward, but they say it before eating.

(2) Taishou a general/admiral/chief/boss.

(3) Doushiyo not sure about spelling (shame on me) What should I do? (Impolite)

(4) Kachou The chief/head of a section.

(5) Nanda (nani) What(?). In this case, impolite and is its own sentence exp: what is it?

(6) Otsukaresama used like "Good work everyone" but doesn't technically mean that.

Yeah...rather uneventful this chapter, but I wanted to update because I got five reviews! I am so freaking happy! Ureshii! The salty food Iruka was inspired by my mom's current cooking. She makes everything salty. I love her dearly, I really do. Also Umino Iruka means Sea/Ocean's (umi; the 'no' part is a possessive preposition) Dolphin (iruka), and sea water is salty! Bad and corny I know, but I couldn't help it. Yep, Iruka-sensei does kyuudou (Japanese archery). I thought it would be awesome if he did

Yes the restaurant that Naruto works in and that Jiraiya owns is named Gamabuta! I kinda wanted it to be Gamakichi too, but Gamabuta won at the end. Go kuchiyose no jutsu! Nod. So Ebisu, Tenten, and Temari works there too. I might add more employees as I go along. Yeah, Temari isn't a real blond, thus far, only Naruto is because he's half blood (shuuush, you didn't hear it from me).

Note the thefts, they will be important later, and the child burning down the house with the family still trapped inside did actually happen in Japan. I don't remember how old the boy was, but he trapped his family in the house and burned it down, watching from the neighbor's roof top. Twisted little bastard. He was caught and they blamed it on exam pressures or something like that. Che.

The last bit of the chapter was filming! I am surprised Sasuke didn't make an appearance, though his voice did. He's the one playing "Kurosaki Ryouma". I though that was a cute name. I am planning on bring Neji and the Orochi into the next chapter, and Naruto and Sasuke will finally meet! Chu. Hearts to you.

Oh, does anyone recognize the song I parodied in the disclaimer?

P.S. Does Sarutobi-sensei or Ebisu have a last name?

Please give me feedback, it's the only way I am going to improve my writing. I apologize if I end up offend anyone in any way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just How it is**

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Summery: (coughcough) This story has a plot...?

CAUTION: Foul language, bad grammar, OOC-ness ((even though I am trying not to)), adult themes, and an intolerably long author's note after the chapter to explain the thoughts behind the material in this segment...This has to be the worst chapter yet... Gr.

Geh. won't let me use the divider thingy (cries) so yes...bad formating.

**Thanks To:**:

**cynlee**-Yes another (prolonged) update! And another pointless one too! With this story, I am trying not to make it so one or two point perspectives, thus character development is sluggishly slow...along with the plot line. Ah---the disclaimer song was not "Dirty" (good try though XD) but a song from during the Great Depression. I honestly don't know the song title though -.-;;;. Yes, continue the constructive criticism, I very much appreciate them!

**Jenanien**- Seriously? O.O Some kid purposely burnt down his house in Canada too? Crazy kids. Yes, Sasuke is a bitchy drama queen! Shuuuush, don't tell his fans (goes onto hiding). But he does have his moments of ubber awesome-ness. Yay for salty cooking!

**nates**-A new reviewer (heart)! ...I think... Thanks for liking my Sasuke and Sakura, though I think I went a little over the top with his "bitchy-bastard" personality. I like my Sakura, I wanted to do her justice. She's annoying and semi-useless, (until two point five years after Naruto returns) but she has a good head on her shoulders and a good heart. Please continue to support Just How! ((Bleh, that sounds like one of those people asking for charity donations)).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind a Naruto plushys. I did have a Gaara key-chain , but ran away and left his gourd behind... :cries: Come baaaack to me Gaara---!

Gaara: (somewhere far away in the clutches of another) Fuck no. (glare)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba bounced from his left foot to his right anxiously, running his hands through his unruly brown locks only to get them entangled. Absently, he tugged his hand harder until his fingers broke free, along with a few brown strands. The Inuzuka didn't even notice the twinge of pain as he continued bouncing foot to foot like a child given too much sugar. Kiba licked his lips then ran his tongue over the tip of his canines to assuage his jittery nerves.

It didn't help.

Naruto had called Kiba at three, telling him that a scene from the most talked about television drama, _Kira Kira Himitsu_(1), was going to be shot at the restaurant the blond was working at that evening and invited him and the gang. Kiba agreed after an hour and a half of Naruto trying to convince the brunette that he was not lying. So there he was an hour later, standing in front of the tall, white, plastic, wall in Ueda with Shikamaru and Chouji watching the people walk about the popular shopping street.

"Quit acting like a dog that just pissed on itself. It's getting annoying." Came the lazy drawl hunkered beside the fidgety Kiba.

"Screw off, Nara." He growled.

"So troublesome..."

"You guys," Chouji objected, sitting besides the crouching Shikamaru; opening a bag of potato chips, "don't fight. This is the first time Naruto offered to treat us." Kiba stopped moving, thinking thoughtfully before stomping his foot. Chouji absently watched the cloud of dust rise and fall around Kiba's ankle like smoke.

"That's right!" the loquacious brunette exclaimed crossing his arms and puffing. "He's never given us a free meal, that stingy bastard! Half of the time one of us ends up paying for his share!" Shikamaru stared up at Kiba with a dull look which the other was too busy ranting to notice.

'It's not like Naruto has much of a choice. He can barely pay his rent.' The sloth of the three thought silently.

"Hontou ni daijoubu ka naa...kore.(2)" He mumbled to himself as Kiba continued on about how he never noticed that their blond companion was such a cheapskate while Chouji ignored them both munching on his flaky chips and eyeing the cafe in front of him.

"Ouch. I am hurt you think so little of me, Kiba. I should take back my offer just for that!" Naruto threatened, suddenly materializing beside them in street clothes. Shikamaru lifted a hand in greeting and Chouji said a simple hey to the blond.

"What? Are you kidding? And miss the chance to be on TV? Hell no! I'll fight you tooth and nail before I let that happen!" Naruto cringe at the threat. He had numerous feral fights with Kiba before, a great number of them ended in a lot of blood shed on his behalf. It hurts like hell. Trust him: It. Hurts. Like. Hell.

"Fine, you win. But no more mouthing off your host."

"Host my ass"

"Shut up, dog-breath!"

"Make me, fox-face!"

"Gladly!"

"So troublesome..."

"Well, come and get it!"

"I am hungry..."

When Naruto and friends arrived at Gamabuta at five fifty, a few vans and nearly a dozen cars where parked near by. People with tags scurrying back and forth between the restaurant and the various vehicles, bringing out cameras, makeup, clothing, the works. If any of the young men had any doubts that a fragment of the drama was going to be filmed there, it was immediately dispelled from their minds.

"Pinch me, I am dreaming." Kiba insisted in a hazy voice, mouth hanging open in awe. Chouji was more than happy to comply. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Oi, oi!" Shikamaru called out preventing Kiba from extracting his vengeance. "Don't get too rowdy, they probably won't let us in if you play around too much." He strictly warned, instantly pacifying the active brunette.

"Come on, let's see if I can get you guys in." Naruto said after watching the busy stage crew, hassling their way in as curious spectators loitered around. "Hey guys, we're going through the side door, the main entrance looks packed." The blond glanced at his watch that read five fifty-two. 'Wonder if Iruka's here yet...' The others nodded in agreement, not wanting to shove around a mass group of people just to get a foot through the door.

Maneuvering around the crew workers and the hoard of inquiring passerby's, the group managed to reach the side door--between the gap of Gamabuta and its neighbor--without any problems, with the exception of Chouji who got stuck, once.

"They're animals." The tubby man panted as he rejoined the group. They patted his back sympathetically.

Naruto led the group further into the shady alleyway, littered with cigarette butts and black garbage bags. He jiggled the rusted doorknob a bit and shoved the door before it let way causing the blond to stumbled forward. Regaining his footing and looking both ways for the sign of the assistant manger, Naruto deemed it safe, signaling his friends to enter.

"Man, I can't believe this is really going to happen!" Kiba exclaimed, his giddiness returning. Naruto tried to shush his friend, the coast wasn't clear yet.

"Yeah, I know, pipe down! I wasn't suppose to be out, got it?" The others nodded in understanding, having played hooky from work several times before, and getting caught. Shikamaru never knew that an old man, who was about to keel over and die, had such a strong pair of lungs, while Kiba would find himself locked out of the house. Chouji was the only one with a forgiving employer.

All four froze stiff as they heard a pair of foot steps approach. Fear washed over Naruto as he looked right and left for an exit and/or a place to hide. Kiba and the others eyed the way they came in before they launched themselves at it, shoving one another out of the way.

"Woah boys, calm down. I am not going bite your heads off." Tenten insisted, appearing from the corridor. She watched with an amused glint in her eyes as two brunettes paused, both with a hand in the other's face, and a fat ruddy haired boy try to wedge himself between them. The most pathetic sight in her opinion, was Naruto hiding behind the coat rack in vain. She could see his torn jeans underneath the various coats, his spiky sunshine hair poking out from the top, despite the hunching.

"Who do you think _your_ hiding from, Naruto?"

At times like this, the blond wished he wasn't so tall.

All four coughed in embarrassment, red dusting their cheeks as they regaining their composer and their dignity.

"Tenten, I have _never_ been so glad to see you." Naruto sighed moving towards her, laying a hand on both of her dainty shoulders.

"Yeah well, you owe me big time for covering you. Ebisu too busy sucking up to Jiraiya to notice you were gone, and Jiraiya's too busy dealing with Ebisu to look for you." Naruto silently prayed to every god he knew, even Buddha. "So these are your friends, huh?" She studied them with an amiable grin. "Well, hurry up and get into uniform. Introduce me to them later. 'kay?"

"You bet! Thanks Tenten, I vow my undying love to you!" He made a flourished gesture to his co-worker, who blanched in return. "Go sit where ever and don't cause any trouble. I'll find you guys later."

"Sure," Nara nodded, letting the Chinese-Japanese girl lead them to the main area. The blond was about to disappear through the locker room when Tenten called back to him.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?" He inquired, poking his head out the door.

"There's some guy that came in earlier looking for you." Naruto blinked.

"What did he look like? Did he give his name?"

"He didn't say any, but he looked like he was in the late twenties, hair kind of like your friend over here." She pointed at Nara.

"Shikamaru," Naruto filled in

"--and he had a scar across his noise."

'Yep, that sounds like Iruka-sensei. And here I wanted to be here to greet him before he came.'

"He seemed really nervous about everything going around here so I told him to wait for you at the bar." Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Tenten."

"Mm-hum." She hummed. "Alright boys, follow me. This way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi leaned back in the hard cherry-wood chair, only two of the six legs on the well polished, plank, floor. He found the stiff wooden firmness against his back comforting. He's shoeless feet laid crossed, up on the table; news paper held in his hands and a cup of coffee at a reachable distance. If Sasuke had witnessed such transgressions, he would have verbally beat Kakashi to put his feet down and to sit properly, but much to his luck, Sasuke was busy refreshing himself in the bathroom.

At first glance, one would think that the twenty-six years old man was reading some intelligible article or the depressing statistics of the stock market, but if one was to look closer, one would see the eyes turned in a crescent shape of mirth. He was reading the 'funnies' page. When the gray haired man finished reading and folded the paper shut the sound of Sasuke's cell phone rang in the other room.

Kakashi languidly turned his head towards the sound of the persistent ringing debating whether or not he should receive it. Yes? No? Yes? No?...Meh, why the hell not, maybe he could embarrass Sasuke while he's at it. Swinging his feet off the table and walking at a leisured pace towards to blaring phone, he flipped it open and greeted with a pleasant:

"...ya..." Kakashi never credited himself for being polite and probably never will.

"...This is Kakashi-kun isn't it?" The said man violently shuddered. Damnit! He shouldn't have picked up the phone. That falsely sweet and unpleasantly raspy voice, a voice he wished he would never have to hear again.

"Ah. Orochimaru...desu ne..." He tried his hardest not to grind his teeth.

"I am glad you still remember me, Kakashi-kun,"

'I wish I didn't...' The gray haired man thought bitterly. He never liked the man named Orochimaru, with his serpent like eyes and slithery manners. He followed Sasuke home from collage one afternoon, some how gotten inside the mansion, knocking on the door, entreating the young Uchiha to be his client in the entertainment business. Sasuke explained to his guardian (rather reluctantly) that he had already turned down the offer when he followed him to Todai, but the guy was persistent, very persistent. He would call at least twice in the evening, wait for the young Uchiha before school, after school, appearing everywhere the teen went. After much frustration and nearly a restraining order later, Sasuke agreed for the sake of his sanity and Orochimaru became his slimy manager that latched onto the young Uchiha like a leech.

"What do you want?" The faster the creep states his business the better.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Sasuke-kun,"

'Of course you do, you sick bastard.' Kakashi smiled to himself, each thought dripping with venom. However, what came out of the gray haired man was something more like: "He's busy at the moment."

"Ah, is that so?"

'Yes it is,' Kakshi thought bitterly, wanting nothing more than to rip his ears off his head, than to listen to this man any longer. But that would be inflicting pain on himself, now why would he want to do that?

"If that is the case, tell Sasuke-kun that I will be coming to pick him up in ten minutes, won't you Kakashi-kun? _Kira Kira Himitsu_ will be filming very soon, and it would not do for the star to be late, now would it?" He added with a nerve grinding chuckle.

"Ah. I'll pass it on to him." Kakashi answered resentfully.

"My thanks, Kakshi-kun." A soon as he heard the other line click off, the gray haired man violently slammed the phone shut and willed himself not the chuck the damn piece of technology out the window and watch it splinter onto the pavement. He didn't think Sasuke would appreciate that. As if on cue, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, donned in belted black slacks, and a equally black button-up dress shirt. Even with his hair dripping wet and a towel on his head, Kakashi noted that his twenty years old charge still managed to look suave. The merits of being a pretty-boy he supposed.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked (though if you asked for Kakashi's opinion, it was more of a demand) indicating his cell phone with his chin. The elder man warily eyed the said phone in his hand.

"It's your manager," Instantly the brunette went ridged. In any other situation, Kakashi would have taken delight at Sasuke's discomposure, but alas, this was Orochimaru they were dealing with. "He wanted you to know he was on his way to pick you up for filming."

"What!" The elder flinched at the sheer volume. "Why didn't you tell him not to! I am more than capable of driving!"

Hatake sighed. "Ah. I guess I could have told him that," he sunk himself into the plush couch, "but I didn't want to talk to him then what's more than necessary."

"That was necessary!" The Uchiha raged.

"Ah. I suppose," His once normal eye eyed the fuming boy. "Then again, I suppose this could teach you to be on time for your appointments."

"And this coming from you,"

"This coming from your elder."

"Che, kudaran(3)." With that Sasuke trudged back into the bathroom, leaving his gardein to stare listlessly out the window into the vast yet cloudy sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped out into the main dinning area, loosening what he could of the smitten black bow around his neck. It was so freaking uncomfortable along with the damn vest. Naruto cherished the fact that there was no need for him to wear the apron yet. Uncommonly blue eyes scanned the room observing bustling people inside, some customers eager and/or uncertain about their participation in the filming. Naruto especially place a close eyes for the familiar faces of his friends. He spotted them along the back left area, three tables away from the bar where he spotted another familiar, scarred, face.

"Iruka-sensei!" He called out and grinned, waving his arrival at Temari who smirked, aware of his little stunt. The young teacher greeted the blond; his head previously downcast from swirling the cup of ice water in nervousness, and weakly smiled back at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Good to see you again...I am hope I am not imposing during your working hours. It seems rather busy..."

Behind the counter, Temari eyed the scarred noised teacher. Was he a friend of Naruto's? He seemed a bit odd. Besides, who asks for ice water at a bar?

"No, no. It's fine!" Naruto said with his unwavering grin. "I am glad you came. Sorry about the crowd. I didn't know this kind of thing was going to happen today...ehehehe..." Sheepishly the blond scratched the back of his head. Iruka looked around the room warily. Having a crowd was one thing, filming a popular drama was _another_.

"I really would rather not be a bother..."

"Come on Iruka-sensei, I really want to do something to thank you. Besides," a sly look came into Naruto's eyes, "I have some people I want to introduce you to."

'In other words, some people to keep you distracted while their filming,' A clever little devil in his head began to chortle.

"Oi! Shika, Kiba, Chou!"

"What!" Kiba barked back at the caller. All three turned and looked at the uniformed Naruto. The blond could have sworn for a second time stopped. After a moment the trio burst out laughing, well Kiba did, Chouji just turned the other way and laughed, while Shikamaru turned his head down, snickering with reserve.

"They're great guys...really..." Naruto himself grinding out with a tinge of dubiousness. Iruka watched the laughing group of young men with a mix of bemusement and perplexity.

"Ah," was his own response as Naruto motioned them to come. Winding around the tables they greeted older man.

"This is Inuzuka Kiba," the blond gestured to unruly, rugged looking, brunette, "He's about as annoying as I am."

"Ya(4)," the Inuzuka greeted with a wolfish grin, not denying the accusation.

"This lazy bastard is Nara Shikamaru, he's just lazy."

"Oi," the ponytailed brunette rebutted with an annoyed expression. Chouji inflated in defense.

"He's also really smart!"

"And this is his loyal follower, Akimichi Chouji." He pointed a thumb at the tubby man. Shikamaru watched his best friend visibly deflate.

"Oi, Naruto, quit being such a troublesome jackass," Naruto glanced at the dishearten Chouji and grimaced.

"Sorry, Chouji. You know I didn't mean it." Curious, Kiba turned and inspected what happened only to see the sullen expression on the ruddy man's face.

"Great job fox-face."

"Shut it dog-breath."

"What? You got a problem with my breath!"

"Che...mendokuse(5)..."

Chouji silently watched the duo start another match of verbal sparring when his eyes fell on the growingly discombobulated man.

"Does this happen often?" The man asked, scooting further away from the now yelling boys.

"Yeah it does. It's just best to ignore them." Chouji insisted nodding.

Behind the counter, an innocent bleached hair bartender was taking more stupidity than she could stand from the bickering boys. She had work to do damn it! Temari thrusted her hand down and violently wrenched the water hose from its holder and squeezed, drenching the shouting idiots.

The shrilling sound of two young men being sprayed with cold water filled the restaurant as many startled heads turned towards the bar while several others ran into the vicinity.

"Fuck! Temari what the hell was that for?" Naruto all but shrieked once he found his voice.

Kiba remained shell-shocked, hunched back, arms at a width at his side. His mouth and eyes remained open wide as water dripped from his bangs onto his half soaked gray sweater.

The bartender huffed indignantly at the furious blond, crossing her arms (still holding the hose) and leaning back on the shelf behind her.

"I wanted you to shut up." Naruto's mouth just hung open with an incredulous look upon his wet face.

"So then why the hell did you spray me?" Came a low and dangerous growl. Temari rose her eye brows and tilted her head a to her left. A pair of twitching dark brown eyes met hers as she found herself staring at a soaked ponytailed brunette she pinned to be only a year or two younger than herself. Shrugging she replied:

"You were just unfortunate and got caught in the cross-fire."

"Unfortunate my ass." Shikamaru scowled at her. "Than why the hell didn't they get wet?" Nara pointed accusingly at the perfectly dry Chouji and the scarred stranger, less than a foot away. The woman just shrugged indifferently before giving him an unnerving smirk.

"If your as smart as your friend claim you are, I am sure you can figure it out." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the shrewd blond before turning away in disgust, that or two lazy to accept the challenge.

"This is why I hate woman." Temari just snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter back here!" Came the haughtily roar.

Naruto groaned, a pained look on his face. Not him, _anybody_ but him! Pleading to all the gods up there, Naruto turned around only to find that the gods has once again abandoned him for some luckier fellow. There was Ebisu, trudging towards him, sun glasses perched high on his nose and his lips in a tight line. He could see the broad, wild white haired Jiraiya behind the assistant manager, but he stayed put, pretending to survey the area.

"Uzumaki-kun! What is the meaning of this!" Ebisu demanded glaring down at the blond behind his pitch black glasses.

"Nothing." Naruto hastily replying, quickly going on defensive. Ebisu didn't look convinced.

"Nothing you say?" He tested. "Then would you care to explain why you caused a scene and why you and these people are currently wet? Are you aware that we are a few minutes away from filming? And yet you go and make a mess and hindering everyone! In front of Jiraiya-sama of all things! Do you mean to disgrace the name of this restaurant?" The blond clamped his mouth shut, looking away with fiery eyes.

'Fucking Ebisu, always making me out to be the bad guy!'

"Hey, Naruto said it's nothing didn't he?" Shikamaru glanced up at the lanky man with disinterest. Naruto's head perked up, looking at his friend like he was his savior. Ebisu looked a bit surprised at the sudden intrusion and inspected chest-up-doused Shikamaru, then the shaggy Kiba, attempting to peel the wet hoody off of him, then at the large Chouji that looked inquiringly back at him.

'These hooligans must be his friends. A no good bunch by the looks of them,' The assistant manager sniffed the air as if there was something repulsive in the air then turned back to the dripping Naruto.

"I expect you to take full responsibility for this matter, Uzumaki-kun." Iruka looked alarmed and opened his mouth to protest.

"Sorry to interrupt, what do you mean by that? Naruto-kun hasn't done anything wrong, albeit he was a little loud, but this whole incident was not his fault." Ebisu now turned to the school teacher and scrutinized him from head to toe. He looked respectable enough, even if he associates himself with an unsightly _thing_ like the Uzumaki boy.

"I apologize, but measures must be taken." All of the blonde's friends looked at Ebisu with abhorrence. This was injustice! Temari banged her hand on the counter and glowered at her superior grabbing his attention.

"If you want someone to blame this on, blame me! I am the one that sprayed them!" She defended. 'That asshole! He's trying to antagonize Naruto infront of everybody!' To say Temari was seething was an understatement. Busy glaring daggers at the assistant manager for all she's worth, Temari didn't see a certain lazy brunette glance up at her with a new appreciation and a small smirk.

Ebisu was momentarily taken aback at the ferocity of the woman. Pushing up his sun specks--which were not sliding down--he cleared his throat addressing Temari as well as Naruto.

"Be that as it may, Sabaku-san, I am sure Uzumaki-kun and his friends were the ones to instigate this all. Therefore, he _will_ take responsibility and will work in the back kitchen washing dishes with Raidou for a week." Kiba growled. Ebisu looked down his nose at Kiba like he was a odious thing. "Be thankful I am being so merciful and not firing his worthless _behind_." The shaggy haired brunette suddenly snatch a fist full of the assistant manger's shirt.

"Hey! Didn't you hear her!" He yelled jerking the taller man down to his face. "This wasn't Naruto's fault! It's that bitches!" He pointed at the bartender, who swore she could feel a vain pulse.

'Damn mutt...I'll kill him...' she thought grabbing the nearest wine bottle to bash against the brunette's head.

"Alright alright ladies, break it up!" Commanded the authoritative voice of Jiraiya clapping his hands together. Iruka sighed as the tension dissipated.

"Who do you think you're calling a woman, you preverted hermit!"

"Watch your mouth!" Ebisu lashed out at the blond, scandalized. The audacity of this boy! How patient Jiraiya-sama is to tolerate him!

The said white haired man waved his hand dismissively at Ebisu.

"Takku, I thought I told you to stop calling me that," The fifty years old man chided dejectedly.

Ebisu silently scorned the blond employee.

Iruka absently took a sip of his drink, the ice already melted.

'If this is how he treats his boss no wonder he's not on good terms with them.' He though starting thoughtfully at the ceiling.

The three friends silently watched the interaction between their elders and friend, taking a seat on the bar stools.

"Jiraiya-sama, please don't concern yourself with this matter. Allow me handle this situation." The lanky man glared at Naruto. Much to the blonde's relief, Jiraiya shook his head.

"Can't do that Ebisu, if that involves sending my favorite, sexy little blond out of the camera's range." Everyone gagged and Iruka choked on his water.

"Bu---But!" Jiraiya raised a hand to silence the assistant's protest.

"Naruto's the most popular waiter here, he's like Gamabuta's mascot. Blond hair, big blue eyes; you gotta admit, he's pretty sexy merchandise."

"What am I, a piece of meat!"

Ignoring the blonde's protest, Jiraiya continued.

"It'll be good publicity!" He smacked the gapping Ebisu in the back, making the smaller man lurched forward.

"So basically, he's showing off all the pretty people..." Shikamaru muttered to himself, only Chouji heard and snickered.

"Ha--hai..." the assistant manager surrendered in defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

(1) Kira Kira Himitsu- ...er--kind of like "Sparkling Sparkling Secretes" but not quite. I wanted it to sound somewhat like Ichia Icha Paradise while questioning Jiraiya's sanity.

(2) Hontou ni daijoubi ka na...kore- "I wonder if this is really ok" crappy translation but I am not talented enough to do a literal. "(Will this) really (be) ok?...this" is a little more accurate.

(3) Kudaran- short for Kudaranai, means foolish; useless.

(4) Ya- I am sure I used this several times before, but just to make clear. Ya is kind of like the English Yo (waz'up). I am not sure if it's derived from 'yo' but I wouldn't use it as a greeting to strangers or adults. -.-;;

(5) Mendokuse- Shikamaru lovers, you must know this word. Slang for Mendokusai, it means troublesome.

I AM SOOO SORRY (cries pitifully) I promised a confrontation and Neji but they never showed up! In fact...no one did! Ahhh----. Ok, I am done spazzing out. But yes, I humbly apologize, and I know most of you are reading for some Sasu/Naru action...but the fact I am writing things slowly and _nothing_ is happening must be straining you all as it is for me. Well, back to the story:

So much for formal introductions, oh well... I am trying not to make any of the characters too much of an idiot or too passive, but it's hard to build characters without going into the extremes. I am trying to work up the whole Shika/Temari for who requested it, but I don't want it to be "love and first sight" bull shit so I am mainly working on building relationships. Hee hee, Raidou works at the sink, and Genma's a chief, but you don't know that yet.

Geh, I don't want to say too much this time, things are pretty explanatory...that and this yellow chicken is being lazy...

Please continue to review, constructive critisim helps me to grow.


End file.
